User talk:BananaSlayer012
I closed the door of the black truck and began my ascent to the top of the mountain. North Idaho was sunny despite the winter's harsh snow, so, as you can guess, I wore ski pants and a warm jacket. This story is the most astonishing event that has happened to me in my life, and I decided I should share my.... Encounter with the world. I trekked up the trail in the lush green forrest covered with snow. That's when I heard it. The ghostly whispers surrounded me, and I reminded myself that I was simply hallucinating due to my lack of sleep and oxygen. After hiking for about 40 minutes, I stopped at the top of the mountain, and stared down at the bottom of the hill. The sun was beginning to set, and the lights of the city below me glowed dimly in the winter's snow. I unpacked my bag, and set up the tent I had brought along. After starting a fire to cook my meal on, I heard a low crunching noise, like the snap of a twig. Quickly, I grabbed my Desert Eagle and looked around me. I thought I saw a wolf running away as I looked, but I wasn't sure. At least it's only a wolf, I told myself. A shiver ran down my spine when I remembered the whispering, and I knew it couldn't be the wolf. I got into the sleeping bag of my tent and zipped up the door. The next morning, I woke to the sound of frantic, almost chanting-like whispering, and I stood up in my tent. Immediatly, the whispering stopped and was replaced by footsteps around my tent. Somebody or something was stalking me, and I was going to kill it. Shadows leaned up on my tent, and I made out a figure that was outside my tent. The outline, once again, was that of a wolf. I grabbed my Remington shotgun and loaded it. This animal.... It looked like a wolf... But it was too big for one. It had to be a bear, I thought. I stepped outside of my tent and faced the side which the animal was on. Aiming down the sights, I looked around once more, surprised to see the creature had gone. I walked over to my fire, and sat down next to it. Reaching to the left for my marshmallows, I saw, standing at the tree line, a man. He wore a wool coat, and his face was pale white. His piercing blue eyes looked menacing. One half of his ear was missing, and he looked angry. "Can I help you?" I asked the strange man. He simply glared at me for a few seconds, then smiled devilishly before turning around and walking into the woods. Upon turning around, he revealed the hole in his back, about 5 inches wide. I resisted the urge to throw up, because his guts were dragging behind him, leaving a bloody trail of human parts. Instantly, I grabbed my pack and my guns, eager to get out of here. I started running down the steep mountain when I heard the whispering again. This time, I could hear his words. "Kill him." Instantly after that, wolves from all over the mountain showed up and started howling. The sound was intense, and I knew I needed to escape as quick as possible. After stumbling down the hill, I looked behind me and saw the man, with an axe in hand, ready to swing. On the axe's blade was blood and tendons. I pulled out my Desert Eagle and shot the man in the face. Too late, his swing of the axe came down as I shot him, and it landed sharply above the elbow. I pulled it out, and got in my Ford before the wolves came running down. I grabbed the keys, jammed them into the ignition, blood making my fingers slippery. I started the truck and hit the gas, and eventually got back to the highway. I grabbed my cell phone trying to call 911. I looked between my phone and the road, and the man with the axe stood there. I franticly tried to swerve, but I hit him anyway. I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital bed, with a man standing at my side. "Are you okay, Mr. Smith?" His voice soft and comforting. I looked up and said, "Yes. What happened?" He replied with, "You were found unconscious in a truck. I'll be right back to check on you." He turned around and left. My heart stopped. There was a hole in his back, and it was bloody. No other doctor seemed to notice it, and they went on with the day. 3 weeks later, I was released from the hospital. When I walked out, standing in the road, was the man. And he had his axe. A car hit him, and I never saw him again after that. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BananaSlayer012 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC)